


the heart is also a muscle

by jjomiomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Physical Therapy, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, bokuto gets a crush on his physical therapist, bokuto is really fucking emotional, is this malpractice?, lots of fluff, physical therapist akaashi keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjomiomi/pseuds/jjomiomi
Summary: Hinata,” he said, voice almost reverent as he stared at the man, “is that Dr. Akaashi?”Hinata nodded.Bokuto looked back to the man in the white coat, and decided that Hinata had to be lying. Because this guy was young, probably younger than Bokuto, and he was fucking beautiful, the prettiest man he had ever seen in his life, a blinding kind of pretty, which was definitely not what he had expected from Hinata’s wise old Dr. Akaashi.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 207





	1. Chapter 1

Matchpoint.

Bokuto was in perfect position. He called for the ball as he ran forward, leaping up for the spike. 

His hand connected with the ball and sent it crashing to the other side of the court.

The whistle blew as Bokuto fell back to his feet, his teammates already running to his side as they realized that they had won. The final point of the game, and Bokuto had taken it. 

But he didn’t have time to focus on his victory. Because Bokuto was barely on his feet for a second before his leg gave out and he tumbled to the ground, unable to stifle a groan as pain shot through his knee.

Bokuto’s eyes went wide, his mouth falling open in a silent scream. 

“No,” he said, nearly a whisper. “Fuck, not right now-”

“Bokuto?” Hinata was behind him, a soothing hand on his back, pulling him back to reality. “Are you okay?”

He shook his head and tried to get to his feet, only to fall back to his knees with a strangled groan.

“Fuck,” he groaned, “this is not happening-”

“Bokuto, what’s wrong?”

“It’s my knee,” he said. “I can’t stand.”

Hinata swallowed. “Oh, shit.”

* * *

Bokuto would really rather be anywhere but here, all things considered. In fact, if he had the ability to he would probably be running as far away as possible.

Unfortunately, Bokuto could barely walk without leaning on Hinata, so he was pretty much at his teammate’s mercy.  And, despite all of Bokuto’s complaining, Hinata had decided to drag him to psychical therapy.

“It’s just a sprain,” Bokuto said with a whine as he was dragged to the waiting area.

“You haven’t been able to walk all week,” Hinata said, “and you can’t practice for five minutes without crying.”

“I don’t cry, I just-”

“You bawl like a baby,” he said. “Anyways, it’s just one consultation. It’s not the end of the world.”

Bokuto just pouted as he settled into the waiting room chair. 

Hinata sighed and sat beside him. “He’s really amazing, you know. I’ve only had to see him a couple times, but he really helped me a lot. You’re gonna love him.”

  
Bokuto hummed, crossing his arms. From what he had heard from Hinata, his physical therapist  _ was _ pretty great, or at least good at what he did. He imagined a nice old man, maybe some kind of grandfather figure who would help him through his injury with his years of wisdom, like in some inspirational movie about trust and hard work and sacrifice.

But, Bokuto told himself, he wasn’t that badly injured, and he didn’t need the inspirational wisdom, and he really didn’t want to spend all his time with some old man because his knee hurt a little. 

Bokuto sunk further into his seat with a dramatic sigh. He would have to get this appointment over with, and maybe after that, he could get Hinata off his back and start going back to practices.

They weren’t in the waiting room long before the door swung open, and a man in a white coat stepped out, giving a once over of the room before looking down at his clipboard. “Bokuto Koutarou?” he said, voice sharply filling the waiting room. 

Bokuto squeezed his eyes shut, swallowed, opened them wide and then blinked again. “Uh, Hinata,” he said, voice almost reverent as he stared at the man, “is that Dr. Akaashi?”

Hinata nodded.

Bokuto looked at the man in the white coat, and decided that Hinata had to be lying. Because this guy was young, probably younger than Bokuto, and he was fucking beautiful, the prettiest man he had ever seen in his life, a blinding kind of pretty, which was definitely not what he had expected from Hinata’s wise old Dr. Akaashi.

“You’re serious?” He said. “That’s really him?”

Hinata got up, holding out a hand. “I’m not lying about who your doctor is, Bokuto. Now, do you want me to go in with you? I can help you through the consultation.”

Bokuto took Hinata’s hand to help him up, but he didn’t once look away from the doctor as he rose up to his feet. “No,” he said softly, “I think I can handle it.”

Hinata shrugged. “Alright, I’ll be waiting in the car for you then. Good luck.”

Bokuto nodded, trying once again to swallow the lump in his throat and pulling away from Hinata so that he could hobble across the floor. 

Dr. Akaashi looked over Bokuto as he approached, eyebrows raising ever so slightly before his serious express returned. “You’re Bokuto Koutarou?” he asked, looking over his glasses at him.

Bokuto was suddenly finding it difficult to speak, in the presence of the most beautiful man he had ever seen, so he just nodded and let a stupid smile cover his face.

The doctor slipped his clipboard under one arm and held out the other for Bokuto to lean on. “Alright, let’s get you checked out.”


	2. Chapter 2

Bokuto really wasn’t the type to get anxious at the doctor’s office. So he would chalk up his sweaty palms and butterflies to the fact that he was in a secluded room, just him and the most beautiful man he had probably ever seen.

Bokuto shifted on the exam table while he stared at the doctor, who was currently looking over his chart, pushing his glasses up his nose. “So, what brings you in today?”   
  


Bokuto cleared his throat. “My knee. I think I, uh, sprained something.” Had his voice always sounded that weak?

  
Dr. Akaashi’s eyes flashed up to him. “Could you tell me some of your specific issues?”

Bokuto coughed, hoping to sound just a little bit more normal when he spoke again. “It’s been swelling. And I can’t really put any weight on it without it hurting. I can’t straighten my leg all the way, either.”

Akaashi nodded and set the clipboard aside. “Could you lie back for me?” he said, as he pulled off his white coat and slung it aside.

Bokuto felt his throat tighten, because with the coat set aside he could perfectly see the doctor’s arms, lean but still rippling with muscle and oh fuck he had to look somewhere else or he might die-

Dr. Akaashi cleared his throat. “I said, could you lie back for me?”   
  


Bokuto’s eyes went wide. “Of course!” he said, and he quickly laid back on the exam table, training his eyes on the ceiling to keep himself from thinking anything stupid.

But then the doctor’s hands were running up and down his legs, and all logical thought was thrown out the window.

“This is just a quick test,” he said, “should be completely painless. Could you set your foot down flat on the table?”

Bokuto nodded and followed the doctor’s instruction, and then he thought he was really going to go completely braindead, because Dr. Akaashi was climbing onto the table after him.

He didn’t fucking straddle Bokuto, not really--thank god, he would’ve actually lost it at that, there was only so much Bokuto could take. Akaashi just sat down on his foot, one leg slung over Bokuto’s knee. “I’m only doing this to keep you stable,” he said as his hands gripped at Bokuto’s knee. “Is it alright?”

Bokuto nodded, afraid of what sound would come out if he tried to make any noise, because this was  _ so much more than alright _ .

Dr. Akaashi grabbed gently at the back of Bokuto’s knee, touch featherlight as he gripped it and pulled up, ever so slightly. There was a slight sting, but it definitely wasn’t painful. Unfortunately. Maybe if there was pain, Bokuto would’ve been distracted from the fact that the most beautiful man in the world was sitting on him, had his hands on him. 

  
God, Bokuto could feel himself going insane. 

The doctor hummed, and lifted himself up, and Bokuto thought it was over, but he simply switched over to the other knee and repeated the treatment. 

This was fucking gross, and Bokuto knew it, getting this flustered because a physical therapist was touching him. And if it was any other man, he probably wouldn’t have blinked.

But Akaashi Keiji seemed to be some kind of god, and the slightest touch was making his skin catch on fire.

“Alright,” Akaashi said as he got up, and Bokuto finally breathed, taking a moment to collect himself before he sat back up. The doctor picked up his clipboard again, tapping at it with his pen. “It looks like you have a torn ACL. Though, there’s more tests that can be done if you want us to be sure.”

Bokuto blinked. He was sure he had heard of an injury like that before, though whenever he had, he hadn’t paid attention to it. “Okay,” he said, “so what should I do?”

Akaashi leaned back and pursed his lips, pausing for a moment. “Well, there’s a few methods of treatment. You can get surgery, though I wouldn’t recommend that until after we’re sure it’s the last option. Other than that, I can help you through physical therapy.”

Bokuto nodded. “And how long will the therapy take?"   


“Well, if we meet three times a week… I’d say twelve weeks, at first. And after that we can look at your progress and make another plan. If we’re lucky, by then you’ll be able to go back to some light practice.”   
  


Bokuto’s heart sank. 

  
Twelve weeks? Twelve fucking weeks? Three whole months without volleyball, three whole months of therapy, three whole months and that was the bare minimum, if he was  _ lucky _ ?

Akaashi seemed to sense his anxiety, and he flashed a soft smile. “I know, it seems daunting, doesn’t it? And you seem like one of those athletes who never wants to take a break for their health. But I promise you, this is the best course of action. It’s the fastest way to get you back on the court.”   
  


Bokuto took a deep breath. “Okay. Let’s try it.”

Twelve weeks of hell, Bokuto thought to himself. 

But that also meant twelve weeks of Dr. Akaashi.


	3. Chapter 3

Bokuto didn’t know what he expected from physical therapy, but it definitely wasn’t this. 

It was his first week, for god’s sake--wasn’t this supposed to be, like, easy? Or at least, bearable? 

It wasn’t supposed to feel this impossible, was it?

Bokuto was currently on his back, his good leg bent while his injured one was held out straight. His leg shook just with the effort it took to keep it in line. He had his eyes wrenched shut, fists tight at his sides. 

This should be easy. It would’ve been easy, two weeks ago. But now even keeping his leg straight sent pain shooting through him, and half of his energy was spent keeping himself from crying, and this wasn’t even the whole exercise and why couldn’t he-

“Bokuto? Do you want a break?” 

Akaashi’s voice shot through every thought in Bokuto’s head. He cracked an eye open to see the doctor leaning over him, eyebrows just slightly pulled together, his eyes wide with worry.

Bokuto shook his head. It was the only answer he could manage at the moment.

Akaashi rested his hand on Bokuto’s shoulder, running his fingers in a soothing circle. “Breathe, Bokuto. You can do this. Just breathe.”

Had Bokuto been holding his breath? He realized it then, as he finally exhaled and then took a deep breath back in, forcing his eyes open and trying to relax.

Akaashi’s hand slowly moved down until it was on his leg. “Can you tell me about volleyball?”

“What?” Bokuto swallowed, trying in vain to clear his head enough to think of an answer. 

“What position do you play, Bokuto?”   
  


“Wing spiker,” he said, choking out the words. 

Akaashi nodded. “I used to play volleyball too, you know. I was a setter.”

“You did?” Bokuto blinked up at him.

“Back in high school. I was pretty good at it, too.” His hand ran lower, and Bokuto fought against the urge to flinch. “Not nearly as good as you, though.”

Bokuto couldn’t stop himself from smiling, just a bit, even against the pain. “Have you seen me play?”

Akaashi shrugged. “A few times. Any volleyball fan would watch your team.” His lips started to slip into a grin. “And you’re amazing, really. Watching you play is… really satisfying.” He looked down to where his hand was on Bokuto’s leg, his smile growing wider. 

Bokuto managed a laugh. “That’s nice of you, Doctor.”

“Please, just call me Akaashi.” He lifted his hand from Bokuto’s knee and leaned back. “Good job. You’ve completed the exercise.”

“What-” Bokuto looked up to find his leg, hovering just slightly in the air, lifted just the way Akaashi had told him to. “When did I...” He leaned up on his elbows. It hurt, probably just as much as it had before, maybe even more. But at some point that pain had been forgotten.

Akaashi leaned back on his heels. “Good work, Bokuto. You’re doing amazing already.”

Bokuto couldn't stop himself from grinning like an idiot. He sat up, letting his leg drop as he leaned back on his hands. “Do I get a lollipop, doc?”

Akaashi’s expression went blank, but his cheeks were dusted just slightly pink. “Well…” The doctor leaned forward, their faces inching closer. “Maybe if you’re good.”   
  


At that moment, Bokuto imploded. 


	4. Chapter 4

After four weeks, Bokuto was on his feet again. 

Well, sort of. He still had to walk with crutches, most places. But at appointments, Akaashi would take those away and leave him helpless on his feet. He usually had to lean on Akaashi, and grip the wall to keep himself steady. But he was up.

It should’ve been exciting, to be standing like that again. 

And yet. 

“Bokuto, are you feeling alright today?”

Bokuto’s head shot up from where he had been leaning over the bar. “Yeah. I’m okay.”

Akaashi stepped toward him. “You haven’t moved for a couple of minutes now. If you’re in a lot of pain, we should stop-”

He forced a weak smile. “I feel just fine, Akaashi. It’s just… It’s nothing.”

“It isn't nothing.”

Bokuto looked back down, training his eyes on his feet. “You don’t want to hear about it.”

“Bokuto…” Akaashi stepped closer and settled his hand over Bokuto’s on the rail. “We’ve been spending time together for a while now, haven’t we? I’m not just your physical therapist at this point. I’d like to think that you’re… A friend. So I want to know what’s wrong, when you’re upset.”

Bokuto tightened his grip on the rail, averting his eyes from Akaashi’s. “We’ve been doing this for a month now, Akaashi.”

“...I guess we have. Time flies, doesn’t it?”

“It really doesn’t.” Bokuto managed a chuckle. “It’s been four weeks, and I can barely walk.”

“Bokuto, you’re perfectly on track-”

“I haven’t been able to play volleyball for a month. Four whole weeks. I’ve been doing all your at-home exercises, and I’ve been pushing myself every time I come here, and I just can’t see why it’s going so slowly.”

“That's just what it’s like when you have an injury like this-”

Akaashi paused as he felt tears dropping down onto his hand. And fuck, Bokuto felt so useless for crying. But he certainly couldn’t stop himself now. 

Bokuto tried not to let his voice waver. “My whole team is waiting for me. They’re out there practicing and getting better every single day, and I’m here, getting a pat on the back for walking in a straight line.” His arm started to shake as he gripped the bar harder, knuckles turning white.

“Bokuto…” Akaashi pulled his hand away and stood up straight. “Bokuto, I need you to look at me, alright?”

Bokuto swallowed and wiped his eyes, so that when he looked up straight he could clearly see Akaashi before him. Akaashi looked up at Bokuto, eyes serious as he stepped closer until they were less than a foot apart. And Bokuto couldn’t stop his breath from catching, wondering what Akaashi was doing so close and inching closer-

The doctor pulled back his hand and slapped Bokuto across his cheek. 

Bokuto stumbled back, barely able to keep himself standing--Akaashi was quick to reach out with both arms and steady him. Bokuto reached up a hand to feel over the harsh sting on his cheek. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but no words came out. 

Akaashi took a deep breath. “Bokuto, you’re going through hell right now. This is probably the worst pain you’ve ever felt, and you’re stuck here with me instead of on the court, and I know you live for volleyball, so that must be heartbreaking. It’s normal to have doubts. It’s normal to feel hopeless. 

“But the only way to get through that is to put in your time and get better. What your team needs--what I need--is for you to work your ass off until you can play again. You can’t spend your time crying over doubts and worries that don't even mean anything.”

Akaashi brought a hand up to Bokuto’s cheek, his touch featherlight, and somehow soothing against the sting on his skin. “You can’t afford to give up now, Bokuto. You’ve barely even gotten started.”

There was a heavy moment of silence between them, simply staring at each other, before Bokuto cleared his throat. Akaashi’s eyes widened and he stepped back like he had just realized what he was doing. 

He clasped his hands together and looked down. “I’m sorry for hitting you. But you don’t seem like the type to just listen to words, so I thought I had to… slap some sense into you first.”

Bokuto couldn’t stop himself. 

He laughed. 

It was a small chuckle at first, and then he couldn’t hold the next one in, and then he was really laughing--folding over himself, arms rested on his stomach as he laughed like an idiot. “Oh my god,” he said as he caught his breath, “oh my god.” He looked up, a wide grin spread across his face. “You’re amazing, Akaashi. You’re absolutely amazing.”

Bokuto turned back to the bar, gripping it softly. “Alright, then. Help me through that whole getting better thing, doc.”

Akaashi giggled--Bokuto thought he could get used to hearing that sound. “That's better. Let's get started.”


	5. Chapter 5

Bokuto was getting better.

Well, that was to be expected, after 10 weeks. So he wasn’t surprised, when walking got easier, when the swelling in his leg was barely noticeable anymore, when he gave up his crutches even in public.

But it was still pretty sweet.

It felt amazing, to be able to walk again—he even started jogging, though Akaashi was adamant that he try not to overwork himself outside of appointments. He could sit and breathe without feeling the weight of pain in his knee, could stand up without the pain burning through him.

But the best part—the part that kept Bokuto going—was getting to see Akaashi, almost daily.

Because Akaashi was there, even on his worst days, even when Bokuto was tired and annoyed and out of it. He was there to hold him up and make everything seem alright, because somehow he always knew the right thing to say.

And he was there on the good days, too. That almost mattered more to Bokuto, their conversations, the daily bumps of elbows and brushes of hands, Akaashi’s smiles, his rare laughs. 

Bokuto had almost assumed that, after weeks together, he would get over his little crush on his doctor. That’s what it was--a harmless crush on an objectively attractive guy, nothing more than that. And with enough time Bokuto would forget about it, and every little touch and look that they shared wouldn’t leave him so stupid and breathless.

But it had been more than two months now, and Bokuto could feel himself leaning over the edge, ready to fall even deeper into all his feelings for Akaashi. 

Bokuto ignored that. Or at least, he tried to. Because he was happy, mostly, to get even this much of Akaashi. He got to see him every other day. Akaashi was in his life, in some capacity, and that probably made Bokuto one of the luckiest people in the world. 

But that was temporary. 

Bokuto was reminded of that, on the last day of their tenth week together, when Akaashi looked over his chart with a soft smile. “You’ve really come so far, Bokuto. Two more weeks, and I might be out of your hair.”

Bokuto laughed like those words didn’t drive him insane. 

Two weeks. Six more appointments, and Akaashi might clear him for light practice. And sure, there would be checkups. He wouldn’t be completely better, not at all. 

But soon enough, Akaashi would be completely done with him. 

* * *

When the time came for Bokuto’s Monday morning appointment, he ignored his alarm and rolled over.

Mostly because he was tired, and it was early. Mostly because his knee was swollen a bit when he woke up and walking sounded like a pain. Mostly because he had been out with friends the night before, and if he focused on it he could feel the edges of a hangover.

But mostly-

Mostly because the sooner he went to his appointments, the sooner his time with Akaashi would be over. 

It was better to take what little time they had and stretch it out, as thin as he could. So he would stay home today, and maybe he could hoard enough time away until he was ready to let go.

Bokuto didn’t notice the two missed phone calls from the doctor’s office, or maybe he just chose not to notice them. 

He did, unfortunately, notice the knocking at his door. 

He was honestly ready to ignore it, but he wasn’t feeling quite that useless, and whoever bothered to come up this far in the apartment complex probably had something at least slightly important to tell him. So Bokuto dragged himself out of bed, pulled on some pants, and headed to the door. 

Akaashi stood in the doorway, hands behind his back, looking up expectantly. 

Bokuto spluttered, paused, blinked once or twice. “How did you-”

“You gave the office your address at your consultation.” Akaashi leaned his head to the side and peeked behind Bokuto. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything. May I come in?”   


“Yeah, no, I’m not busy or anything.”   


Akaashi nodded and stepped past him. “I thought so.”

Bokuto closed the door and turned to follow Akaashi, who was quickly walking deeper into the apartment. “Uh, what are you-”

Akaashi stopped, suddenly, and turned to face Bokuto, hands on his hips. He looked angry. He had never looked angry at Bokuto before. 

“It’s been ten weeks and you have never once missed an appointment. So, why now? Are you getting lazy? Making your commitments was too hard?”   


Bokuto blinked. “It’s not… I just…”

The doctor shook his head. “You know you can’t afford to start doing this now, Bokuto. You’re so close to getting better, you can’t-”   


“I don’t want to get better!” Bokuto paused. “I mean, I want to, I do. But- But-” He stared down at his hands, because looking Akaashi in the eyes right now was making it impossible to choke out any kind of explanation. 

“We have two more weeks, Akaashi. Two more weeks and we’re done. I won’t see you every anymore. And I just…” He sighed. “I don’t want that to end. We have this little thing, and I don’t want to let go of it.”   


He laughed, somehow, and balled up his hands, squeezing them tighter than he should’ve. “That’s pretty stupid, isn’t it? I know I’m just a patient to you. But… I can’t help it when I think of you as more than my doctor.”

“You…” Akaashi paused like he was turning over his words, and then he reached forward, putting his hands over Bokuto’s wrists, cupping them together. 

Bokuto looked up, and Akaashi was staring right back at him, a soft smile on his face. 

Bokuto thought he looked gorgeous, like always, and his first urge was to lean down to kiss him. 

But Akaashi beat him to it.

It was one moment, a fleeting press of their lips, soft and simple and perfect, and then it was over. 

Akaashi was the one who pulled back. “Fuck.” He looked down at himself, then back at Bokuto. “Fuck, that was-I don’t-”

And before Bokuto could recover enough to say anything, Akaashi pushed past him and disappeared from the apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has, like, *almost* sexual content?? none of it is technically nsfw but i thought i should put a warning just in case ;-;

Bokuto definitely didn’t miss his next appointment. 

He was counting down to it, for the next two days, waiting as patiently as he possibly could when he thought about the guy who had kissed him and immediately run away. He had even thought about calling the doctor’s office to get a hold of Akaashi, just to end the nervousness knawing away in his stomach, but he decided the secretary wouldn’t connect him with his doctor just because of these… circumstances. 

So he waited. Bokuto had gotten good at that, in the last ten weeks. 

Akaashi wasn’t waiting for him like usual in the lobby when Bokuto arrived, so he went up to the receptionist, nervously looking around for some sign of the doctor as he crossed the waiting room. “I’m here to see Dr. Akaashi,” he said, “can I head back?”

The woman looked up. “You’re Bokuto Koutarou, correct?”

He nodded. 

“You’ve been transferred to another physical therapist. Another doctor will-”

“What?” Bokuto realized, as the receptionist’s eyes shot up to him, that he was probably speaking louder than he should’ve been. “Sorry, I just- what do you mean, I was transferred?”

“Dr. Akaashi said he had some personal issues recently and had to drop some clients. Unfortunately he can’t care for you anymore, but Dr. Iwaizumi will be happy to take over for the rest of your treatment.”

Bokuto found himself squeezing the counter under his hands. “Right. Transferred. Okay.”

There was silence for a moment, and then the receptionist cleared her throat. “You can go see him now. His office is the first door to the left.”

Bokuto nodded, blankly, and mumbled a flat thank you before turning down the hall. 

He walked right by the first door to the left, kept walking until he reached the end of the hall, where the only familiar doorway sat on his right. 

Bokuto was half expecting the room to be empty, but Akaashi was there, sat at the computer in the corner and quietly typing away. Bokuto would’ve liked to just stand there, to simply watch Akaashi for a little while. But the doctor looked up and practically jumped when he saw Bokuto in the doorway.. 

He blinked, pushing his glasses up his nose like it would cover his surprise. “Bokuto, I wasn’t expecting to see you. You… Are aware that you have a new physical therapist now, right?”

“I heard.” Bokuto stepped forward, closing the door behind himself. “Akaashi, you know you can’t do this, right? You--You kissed me, I didn’t imagine that. You can’t just kiss me and run away and then, what, transfer me to someone else so I’m not your problem?” Bokuto stepped forward, and yeah, he was probably still being a bit too loud by the look on Akaashi’s face, but he couldn’t stop himself now. “You don’t have to be my doctor anymore, but I just--can you please explain whatever the fuck happened? Because I don’t think I get it.”

He was expecting angry, stern Akaashi to jump out, the version that he had only seen glimpses of. 

But Akaashi just sighed and looked down at his hands, like a little kid who had gotten scolded. “I’m… Sorry, Bokuto. None of this should’ve happened. I probably shouldn’t have let you be my patient. But..." He sighed, lowering his head.

“I’ve been a fan of yours for years, Bokuto. I sort of had… I guess you would call it a celebrity crush? I always thought you were amazing, anyways. And when you became my patient, I thought I could make that go away. I thought I would be able to deal with this professionally.”

He chanced a glance up at Bokuto. “But meeting you just made everything harder. Because you’re just as amazing as I thought you were, Bokuto.”

Akaashi flashed a soft smile. “It was unprofessional of me to go to your apartment, but I really was worried about you. And when you said those things… I guess I couldn’t stop myself. I’m sorry for kissing you, Bokuto. It was stupid, and completely inappropriate, and-”

“I didn’t hate it.” Bokuto couldn’t stop his lips from quirking up into the start of a smile. “I really, really, didn’t hate it. It’s definitely not something I want you to apologize for.”

Akaashi’s eyes went wide. “You didn’t-” he turned aside. “Regardless. Kissing a patient is definitely not allowed.”

Bokuto looked down for a moment, and then he cleared his throat and tilted his head up towards the doctor. “Well, I’m not your patient anymore, Akaashi. So if you... Well, anything's allowed now.”

Akaashi looked back up and they locked eyes. They both stared with the same intensity, seemingly unable to look away. 

There was a fraction of a second of silence, a noticeable snap of tension, and then they were on each other. 

They met in the middle--Akaashi jumped up from his chair and Bokuto leaned down to reach him as soon as he could. Their lips met first, faces bumping hard before they found their rhythm, a kiss so much rougher and faster than their first and still somehow just as perfect. 

Akaashi hooked a hand around Bokuto’s neck, tugging him further towards him, while Bokuto pulled his hands around his waist and held them close. 

Things got blurry from there. Really, the fact that Bokuto was still breathing right now was a miracle, so he could forgive himself for letting the details blend together. The world was reduced to Akaashi, to his lips and his hands and his touch, everywhere, surrounding him. 

At some point Bokuto turned them around and lifted Akaashi onto the exam table. Akaashi pulled back to catch his breath, and Bokuto took the opportunity to kiss his way down to his neck, snaking a hand under his shirt. 

“Bokuto, wait- Fuck-” Bokuto bit down softly on his neck and Akaashi shivered, letting out a whimper--Bokuto thought that was his new favorite sound.

And all Bokuto could think was that he wanted more. More of those sounds, more of Akaashi's skin, more of his touch--he had barely had a taste and could already feel himself getting greedy for everything Akaashi could give him.

“Bokuto-” Akaashi put his hands against Bokuto’s shoulders, pushing him back. “Bokuto, slow down for a second-”

Bokuto pulled back to look up at him through his eyelashes. “You wanna stop?” He sounded more breathless than he meant to, but then, Akaashi didn’t sound too great either. 

Akaashi leaned against him, panting like he was catching his breath. “I just- I know where this is going, and I’m not getting fucked in my exam room.”

Bokuto grinned and stood up straight, looking down at Akaashi. “I guess you’d call that inappropriate behavior, huh?”

Akaashi laughed, settling his head against Bokuto’s shoulder. “Extremely inappropriate, yes.”

Bokuto leaned his head against Akaashi’s. “Then I guess we should get out of here, if you want to keep going. Though… Maybe I should take you to dinner first.”

Akaashi sat up, shaking his head. “We really did this all backwards, didn’t we?” He pushed back Bokuto and slipped to his feet.

Bokuto turned to watch him as he made his way to his desk and found a pen, testing it out on the pad by his computer. 

Akaashi quickly jotted something down and ripped off the paper. “I’ve been told I have doctor’s handwriting,” he said, “so hopefully this is legible.” He held it out and Bokuto took it.

Ten numbers, barely careful enough that he could read them.

Bokuto grinned down at the paper. “You realize that you’ll never get rid of me now that I have your number. I’m gonna call you, like, nonstop.”

Akaashi tilted his head to the side, his smile growing wider. “You better.”


	7. Chapter 7

Bokuto wasn’t the type to get nervous about this stuff. If anything, he was dying to get back on the court--the six months since his injury had left him restless for anything even close to a match, and now here was for his first real game in ages, finally on the court again. That part was exciting. 

That wasn’t what he was worried about. 

“Bokuto, are you okay?” Hinata had a hand on his shoulder, looking up at Bokuto with his eyebrows raised. 

Bokuto nodded. “I’m fine. Just… Looking for someone.”

Hinata’s gaze turned to the crowd. “I can help you find them if you want.”

“Nah, I don’t think you know him. Don’t worry about it.”

Hinata nodded, and then tugged at Bokuto’s sleeve, pointing to the side. “Look, I think our doctor’s here.”

Bokuto’s head shot to look, and there he was--Akaashi stood in the first row of the bleachers, waving frantically at Bokuto. 

“Is he waving at you?” Hinata asked, but Bokuto was already running across the court to Akaashi. 

Bokuto was grinning by the time he reached the sideline, reaching up for Akaashi. “I was starting to worry you wouldn’t make it!”

“And miss this?” Akaashi leaned down to Bokuto, taking his hands. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Bokuto laughed. “Hey, I need a good luck kiss, doc.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “I told you to stop calling me that. I haven’t been your doctor for months, you know.” 

“Please, ‘Kaashi?”

“You’re really ridiculous.” He leaned down and placed his hands on Bokuto’s cheeks, pulling him into a chaste kiss. 

Akaashi pulled back and rested their foreheads together, their noses still brushing. “Do you best, alright? For me.”

Bokuto grinned and put his hands over Akaashi’s. “Of course. For you. Anything for you."


End file.
